


Walking Fascination

by angelheadedhipsters



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Light Angst, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 02:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13331280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelheadedhipsters/pseuds/angelheadedhipsters
Summary: "Lotor had more than just one question for you. Usually he liked to conserve someone's mystery but your type of mystery was able to erase his diplomacy for some limited moments in which he would like to expose all of you. You had the power to unleash his desire to know more by just how you looked at him.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is part 1 of this Lotor/Reader oneshot. I am sorry for any mistakes and for the fact that this part might be boring and long. I wanted to take everything gradually. Part 2 will be up in one day so stay close!

One of the most important things for a healer is to be untouchable, unbreakable in front of the enemy so you could always take care of you teammates with no other problems. Luckily, since you've become the medical support of Voltron, nothing bad happened to you.  
However, today's new mission caught you restless from the middle of the way that was leading to a certain planet. Everything went well but after you passed a certain point of this course, you started to have an uncomfortable feeling that someone else was following you.

 

You did a great deal of thorough checks, but none gave you an answer that could make your doubt disappear, making you sigh in distress.

 

“(Y/N), is something wrong going on?” You heard Shiro from the Black Lion asking through the microphone incorporated in the Black Lion  at the sound of you sighing.

 

“Something strange is happening, I have a feeling that someone is behind us, behind me.” You explained frustrated.

 

A short pause without any reply followed that moment. There was nothing behind your ship, not even in the distance.

 

“Even if nothing can be seen?” Shiro asked skeptically but worried about you, as usual.

 

“Exactly...” You answered categorically knowing how strange it sounded.

 

After some time, your lower lip pulsated because of the long time in which it has been bitten with the cause of the suspicion that was stressing you out. Suddenly, your ship started to be stagnant in movement, increasing the distance between the Paladins and you.

No one in the team has ever heard you swear, at least not around them, until now.

 

“Uh, was your ship hit or something?” Hunk asked confused about what was going on with you.

 

“Not really hit.” Something pulled you back making you move forward a lot slower.

 

“Maybe it's just a technical failure.” Pidge said without being panicked at all.

 

“Perhaps...” You said without being confident about the theory Pidge came with.

 

You knew that it was more than just a malfunction. The thought that someone was doing this to you intentionally grew with each moment.

 

“The beam that pulls her ship toward us has reached the target in totally.” Said Acxa while checking some levels on a screen that was in front of her. “And it seems that their support still does not suspect anything.”

Prince Lotor examined your ship while one corner of his mouth lifted.

“No. It is quite the opposite. Doubt is going to devour this healer alive.” Lotor sensed it and anticipated it. “Any good healer must have a tiny amount of doubt in them all the time.”

He thought that if he can make that little piece of doubt flourish, he could play with you even more than this.

 

“I still don't understand why we are after this (Y/N) you are talking about, what's so special?” Zethrid intervened being impulsive as always.”Now it was the perfect time to strike Voltron, not this puny healer.” She spoke without any hint of embarrassment.

 

“We simply need their medical support as bait.” Lotor lied, half smiling. “And do not underestimate healers, Zethrid, they are full of secrets.”

 

The real and true reason why they were trying to get you could be found deep within an interesting but revolting idea. He wanted to talk with the Paladins. The rest of his skilled team would probably be against it and that is why he thought that his idea must remain personal for a short period of time. He gathered some information about you for this. Knowing how important the healer is in a team, he thought that you'll be the key that would unlock the way to a discussion with the Paladins of Voltron.

 

 

“(Y/N), you're getting too far behind from us.” Keith warned you in this time.

 

“I'll stop on the closest planet and check my ship for any damage.” You decided knowing how if there really is something wrong going on, you had to take care of it as fast as possible.

 

“We'll come with you!” Lance said eagerly to stop and help you. “We can stop as well.”

 

“No, don't stop the mission. Go ahead and I'll catch you after it as fast as I can!” You told them already finding one tiny and depopulated planet, exactly five minutes away from your current location. “It won't take long. I'll be with you when the whole battle begins.” You assured them.

 

Right after getting Shiro's approval, the rest of the team has increased their speed, leaving you behind. You have begun to prepare the ship to head to the planet where you would stop. When you changed the direction, however, with a loud crashing noise, your ship was attacked from behind. The impact was so powerful that threw you off from your seat.

 

“I knew it.” You said trying to get up. “I have to get away, now.”

 

As fast as you changed the ship's direction again, you've been hit once more with the same intensity. Your body was trembling from the big quantity of adrenaline and the beeping noises and red alarming lights that were indicating instability made you feel dizzy. The damage was immense, so now your ship was slowly descending and there was no way of stopping it. Happily, you've got closer enough to that lonely planet so that your ship could crash there. You just had to prepare for the impact and pray for the best.

As soon as your ship touched the ground, the windows were completely shattered. The blow threw you out of the ship, making your body roll over on the new bare ground.

Your whole body started to ache, but you were not hurt severely. With a great headache, besides the sound of your own whimpers, you heard how the ship that attacked you landed near your destroyed one.

When your vision started to clear up, your gaze firstly fell upon one of the most precious things that you have. Your medical kit. The medium-sized, matte black-colored box was thrown out of your ship. The distance was a big one, and the box's position was not good at all, being on the edge of a precipice.

Swiftly getting up from the rush of adrenaline, you did not notice how a silhouette began to walk confidently towards your medical kit. After looking at the tall hybrid with a muscular stature and huge ears, you knew what was going to happen next.

 

“Stop. No! Don't do that!” You shouted towards the one you recognized as being Zethrid.

 

After being accepted in Voltron as their doctor, you have allocated enough hours to study some of the enemies of Voltron. Prince Lotor and the generals were on the list. Even so, until now, you could only see them in pictures next to some pretty unclear information.

 

With a malicious grin, Zethrid pushed the medical kit with her foot, staring proudly at its long fall.

 

That kit was an old and important one, managing to keep many people and other creatures alive over time. The number of things that you did and places you went with it was incredibly high.

You wanted to scream and jump at Zethrid's neck and blindly hit her without any rationality. Your head was pounding from all the anger. Meanwhile, the rest of Lotor's team made its appearance.

 

“Oh come on, don't be sad because of that thing! You can get another one anytime!” Ezor said smiling in a friendly manner to you.

 

You continued to look at the whole scene with hatred glowing in your eyes.

 

“Don't start talking with the enemy.” Acxa warned Ezor looking at you in a judging way.

 

The one who supposed to be Narti followed her teammates in silence.

You were burning. You clenched your fists as you watched the whole team in front of you. The only solution that could help you in this situation was a rusty and irrational one and probably really unhelpful. It was all that you had in that moment.

 

“Hi dear, we're here to take you with us, that's all!” Ezor tried to be friendly once again as she and the rest of the team got closer to you silently.

 

That was it. You were not going anywhere with them. In the blink of an eye you suddenly pulled your well hidden and fully loaded modern gun pointing it at the team, moving the target from time to time, from one hybrid to another. The whole team stopped in place while looking at you cautiously. You were lucky you moved faster than them.

 

“Don't you dare get closer. I have three bullets for all of you four. As fast a bullet touches your skin the impact will be so strong because of the speed that it will tear any surface, including any organ, leading to organ failure. Your muscles might protect you but when the bullet gets in your body it can ricochet and change its direction hitting an artery and leading to a massive blood loss. So, even if I miss a vital area, you'll still lose a lot of blood.” You explained almost hissing.

 

Your breathing got heavier but your hands were gripping the gun steadily. The next thing that happened ruined and destroyed your only solution.

 

“Interesting theory but your math is wrong from the first place. There are five of us.” You heard a masculine but soothing voice coming from your back, making you freeze. “But thank you for your bewitching explanation.”

 

You could anticipate who it was but you couldn't move anymore, not knowing what to do. Everyone has warned you about him from the beginning.

 

“P-prince Lotor.” You said turning around to meet his gaze that was fixed on you.

 

From this position, your only way to escape was dead and useless. You lowered your gun helplessly.

 

“Medical support, (Y/N). I am glad to meet you after such a long time, well, after such a long chase.” Lotor greeted and offered you a well contoured smile.

 

Your eyes moved to one detail to another, analyzing him. But when your look met his left hand you noticed that he was holding your study notes. Your eyes grew bigger and you panicked, almost forgetting about everything around you.

 

“Wait those are my notes!” You exclaimed trying to take them back.

 

Lotor did not let you have them, making only one swift move to hide them behind his back.

You were studying certain chemical and anatomical reactions and all of your progress and hard work was in those precious sheets.

 

“I am afraid that I have not finished appreciating them.” He elegantly responded, bringing your notes from his back, admiring them from in front of his eyes. “Would you mind sharing some explanations about how those chemical reactions are working?” He asked, raising one eyebrow.

 

“I have nothing to share with you, my work especially.” You spitted those words out but in a controlled way.

 

Lotor sighed while still looking at you, acting as if he was disappointed by your rejection.

 

“And I was thinking that you want to be in possession of these notes again. Very well then, I will study those alone in my ship.” He said turning around, his back facing you.

“Farewell, (Y/N), I do not want to waste any of my time and your time as well.”

 

You watched how easily he walked off with some pieces of you in his hand. You had no ship, yours was destroyed, no way of getting in touch with your teammates, no medical utensils, and soon enough none of your notes. You were trapped with only one thing to do and it was exactly the thing he planned on happening.

 

“Lotor!” You called his name making his figure stop and the generals that were accompanying him sight in exasperation. “Prince Lotor, do I have the permission to join you on your ship?” You corrected yourself thinking that it might be in your favor to address accordingly.

 

Lotor smiled to himself knowingly. He knew you couldn't resist.

 

“Well of course. Come with me.” He said inviting you on his ship.

 

Lotor knew that the real chase and the real game was really starting now, being his favorite part.

 

As soon as you stepped inside Lotor's ship, the enormous door behind you was shut. You frowned, wondering why the rest of his team was left out.

 

“I will keep them away from us just as long as we have a little talk. I know that they seemed to be intimidating you out there. Oh, and my apologies for the damage. It maybe would have not happened if you were not trying to run away.” Lotor explained as he sat in his seat.

 

He really looked like royalty standing there. His image made you feel so humble even if that was not what you wanted.

 

“What is the meaning of this?” You asked not wanting to waste any moment in which maybe Voltron needed your help.

 

“(Y/N), you are here for an important reason.” Lotor started in a stern and tactful voice.

 

The image of your figure standing still right in front of him was a sight for sore eyes. All of those little movements you made to find your place entertained him more than he expected.

 

“You want to use me as bait, I know.” You said in a monotonous tone, figuring out the reason by your own.

 

What else could it be?

 

“Now now, those words sound too harsh. I do not want to create any displeasure to the one I will ask for some sort of help.” He explained frowning.

 

“I am afraid that my only specialization is medical help.” You replied being bitter.

 

Lotor began to wonder why was he suddenly so interested in you. The way you described what happens when a bullet hits a body still echoed in his mind as if back then he was looking at a superb demonstration of an artist.

Lotor's fascination with this mind game, in which you subtly and elegantly accepted to take part, could not stop now.

 

“Then what is going to happen to your progress?” Lotor asked you while shuffling your sheets in his hands.

 

“Excuse me?” You asked even if you understood it in the first place, watching him while you clenched your jaw.

 

“I am wondering how useful those chemical and biological chain reactions you described in those papers really are.” He said squinting his eyes at your handwriting.

 

He was blackmailing you, of course that is what he was doing to you now that he had something that was important for you.

 

“You must be truly needing me.” You said in an amused tone still trying to act cold.

 

Your eyes moved with every move those papers did, controlled by Lotor. It was amusing how tough you wanted to look.

 

“And you must truly need those as well.” He said in response knowing what he was really doing to you.

 

“What do you want then?” You asked wanting to return to your team and be their medical support.

 

When Lotor started to gather information about you, it all felt like he was trying to make a scenario of how this discussion will go, of how you will act so that he was prepared with the right words to get under your skin. Certainly, because nothing from his scenario happened was making him more interested in you. He was still going to get what he wanted somehow, but now he was glad that he realized that he got something in addition. Lotor will get to talk to the Paladins but firstly he got to talk to you but he was not complaining at all with this.

 

“I wished that I could have a polite conversation with your reputable teammates, the Paladins.” Lotor voiced his request, putting his hand under his chin.

“And you thought that in order to get that, you will corrupt their healer.” You said laughing ironically. “The one that always has their back. Well played, prince Lotor.”

 

This response made Lotor drew his lower lip between his teeth while his eyes burned with attentiveness. With each answer of yours and each moment spent with you, Lotor began to ask himself another question. Why was he wanting you all for himself? He wanted you closer to him, maybe under his control, but only that kind of control that no one would dislike. A control in which both of you feel the same pleasure.

 

“Enough with this, (Y/N)!” He exclaimed in a gravely tone, leaving you in silence.

 

Lotor raised the tone just to wake up from his own fantasies and give you a taste of this side of him as well.

 

“When did all those formal ways of addressing me disappear?” You asked in a quieter tone.

 

The right answer was, at the moment you started to fascinate him. Lotor didn't run out of ideas to get what he wanted, it was just that he didn't expect you to wake his interest.

 

“I have to address you a question.” He started in a diplomatic tone while his elegant smile never left his lips.

 

“Then I am all ears.” You responded to him, your mouth twitching.

Lotor had more than just one question for you. Usually he liked to conserve someone's mystery but your type of mystery was able to erase his diplomacy for some limited moments in which he would like to expose all of you. You had the power to unleash his desire to know more by just how you looked at him.

 

“Come closer.” He said gesturing to you and raising an eyebrow, daring you.

 

Your heart skipped a beat already not knowing what you should do so that he didn't get the advantage.


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, this is the final part. Thank you for reading and thank you for the feedback, it means a lot. I am sorry for any mistake, I was correcting my text while watching a match from the Overwatch League. Sorry again! Hope you'll enjoy this, thank you!

Time did not pass easily after that moment, but you were afraid it did, not wanting to show any hint of hesitance in his presence.

“Why should I come closer? I can hear you perfectly fine from here.” You explained yourself masking the fact that you were indeed intimidated by this sort of proposal.

“This question is more of a personal one, and I have to address it to you accordingly.” He continued with the right argument that woke your curiosity and made you move exactly how prince Lotor desired.

You stepped closer to where Lotor was sitting. His eyes did not miss a thing, not even blinking. His stare was intense, analyzing each move you made with a smirk on his face.

“Closer.” He insisted in order to test you again.

 

Sensing that, you stepped forward, being closer to Lotor who was still sitting down and watching you.

Seeing how you obeyed and how you walked closer to him made Lotor hum proudly. When Lotor was satisfied with how much the distance between him and you decreased, he suddenly reached his hand towards your face, grabbing you by the chin. This move was enough to make you lose your balance as Lotor pulled you closer. In order not to fall onto him, you put your left hand where his was resting.

“Tell me, isn't it a shame that a healer, such a vital part of a team, gets to be left out when it comes to the appreciation?” Lotor finally asked you while tilting his head.

The way you looked now and you being closer was even more thrilling for him. His right hand touched yours, traveling to your wrist, gripping it tightly.

“I...never thought about it.” You admitted. Not everyone sees the healer as important as the leader or even better. That answer was all that Lotor needed.

He has prepared so many well thought phrases for so many different situations but at the moment you've started to interact with him, all those ideas were ditched. Your reactions were making him hungrier for more of you and the fact that this was happening was clearly not bothering him.

“I am sure that everyone is praising the Paladins and the Paladins only, every time. It always seems to about them, isn't it?” Lotor explained while gracefully getting up from his seat, still holding you in place by your wrist and lifting your face towards his by your chin with his left hand. “No one ever thanks to the healer, no one ever appreciates the healer and its work.” He continued his speech while caressing your skin with his fingertips and admiring the details of your face.

You did not interrupt him, finding out that your silence did not stop his words. All of those words were so right and how his eyes were watching yours made everything feel so discreet. Lotor let your wrist go so that his now free hand to be softly placed on your hip, pulling your body closer to his, the grip on your body tensing a bit.

“Who is going to praise you? Who is going to show you how special you are?” He asked slowing down the pronunciation of each word, making you shiver.

“What are you doing?” You asked almost breathlessly feeling how your chest touched his cold armor.

 

If he was going to play this card, you were clearly closer to letting him win.

You knew how smart he was but it was still incredible for you how he managed to say the right words for you. Lotor enjoyed every moment of it. Seeing you soften your expression and slowly giving in was making him proud. In his eyes, you were his source of curiosity and nothing he affirmed was a lie. Lotor smirked as his face got closer to yours.

This question and the tone you used to address it was indicating Lotor that you've either become interested either you've started to fall for his games.

 

“Showing you appreciation for your work, my dear. Plus, I am keen on talking with you more than with the Paladins at the moment.” Lotor says slowly lowering his hand from your chin to the base of your neck. The masks you were changing and putting on to hide from him were breaking one by one under each of his touches.

“Is that just a sweet lie?” You asked by closing your eyes and taking a deep breath in when you felt his lips pleasingly touch to your cheek. His touch was so warm and his lips touched your skin so softly and carefully as if your cheek was to break under any touch. In contrast with this softness was the steadiness of his hand placed at the base of your neck. The way such a normal thing as your pulse, felt under his fingertips became so intricate.

“It is not elegant to address such questions to a prince, and neglect my kind words.” He whispered to your ear, his lips ghosting over the outline of your ear now. This game was getting harder to play for you.

Knowing how he was getting under your skin, you started to be angry on yourself for wanting more. No one from the two of you expected this.

“Fine... I'll help you.” You partially gave up, sighing. “Only on one condition.” Lotor raised one eyebrow at your answer.

“I am open to hear it and think of it.” Lotor said without jumping to conclusions yet.

“You have to give all that you've got to really learn about them and be grateful.” You told him thinking about your team firstly. Prince Lotor accepted your condition, to your surprise. What you didn't know was that, in order to accept this deal, he changed the way it sounded. He had to really learn about you. That is the way Lotor made the condition pleasant.

 

Days have passed since Lotor has accepted a condition, and knowing that did not give you any peace. Why would someone like him, with his title, his wit and perception, accept one's condition so easily. Of course, he must have been truly stubborn to get this discussion with your team but why did he accept your request so easy with no other words?

With those questions in mind, you stepped out of your room, heading to the modern mess hall of the castle, where Lotor would have his discussion with all the members of the team.

On the other side, Lotor frowned while being on his way to the mess hall. Why was he finding himself being more eager to see you again than to actually achieve the meeting with the Paladins?

Entering the large room where everyone gathered, you looked around feeling uneasy. Pidge was sitting on the sofa next to Hunk and Lance, while Shiro was next to Keith, Allura, and Coran, which were standing up. You considered that the best place for you is somewhere from you could watch over them, from the back, analyzing everything that could happen as usually. When Prince

 

Lotor has finally made his appearance short after yours, making the whole place fall silent. During his speech and explanations on how he wanted to help and possibly join this team, his gaze fell upon you for multiple but short moments. The way you were staring at him and how he was respectfully talking to your friends made him more eager to have a private talk with you again.

 

After the long discussion about his presence here as a help and the next move that has to be made regarding him, everyone was discarded. You were the first one to leave the place. Seeing this, Lotor excused himself and left as well. The prince cursed in his head at the thought that he was the one to go after someone, to follow someone. You were just about to open the automatic doors of your room when you heard someone approaching you from behind.

 

“Congratulations on achieving your talk with the team, prince Lotor.” You said in a manner as if you both never met before, already knowing that it was him.

As you turned around to see Lotor, at the sight of your eyes looking into his, a warm wave of pleasure crossed his whole body.

“How considerate to still call me like that. Maybe you could try ' _my prince_ ' instead.” He joked, knowing how that is never going to happen, only to see you get fired up.

“Don't get ahead of yourself.” You simply stated secretly enjoying this interaction. Lotor smirked and leaned a bit forward to you, making your back hit the wall because of the step you took back.

He was so eager to play this game with you again it was revolting.

“Thank you for your kind words and not only. For your help.” With this, Lotor took your right hand into his and bringing it closer to his lips.

You breath hitched when your skin was touched by his velvety lips. The softness of the kiss was not the only thing that affected you. Even during this short gesture, his eyes never left yours.

“Act wisely.” Was all you had to say, still trying to look unfazed even if you already felt weaker. “This is a warning, not an advice.”

 

Still holding your hand, Lotor took the chance to intertwine his fingers with yours. Being shocked by his gesture, you froze, giving him an advantage. The prince pushed your hand against the wall slowly.

 

“Your care for them is so heartwarming but it displeases me in the same time.” He admitted in a low tone, thinking how one day, soon enough, you will care like this for him as well. “You know, I have not finished showing my appreciation when it comes to you.”

Your attempt to take a deep breath in without making any sound failed. Confidence seemed to create an aura around him. That aura was making you worry that he can sense any feeling that your are trying to hide.

 

“Then when will you?” You gathered the courage to ask as his face got closer to the side of your face.

“I am not quite sure.” He purred in your ear. “Tell me. Is there something that I can do to thank you?”

“I want nothing from you.” You told him still not letting your guard down, wanting to be stubborn.

“Interesting. For someone who states that wants nothing from me while acting so cold, your cheeks tend to turn crimson when we are alone.” Lotor said watching you closely and how you're fighting with your own thoughts. “What a lovely sight. Reminds me of when you were on my ship, being so angry and confused.”

 

He needed a moment for himself to remember day scene. Until he got to Voltron for his talk, Lotor kept himself busy with the thought of you. Questions lured him deeper in those thoughts. How much were you willing to endure this game? If you were only thinking that the key was actually losing to him.

 

“Ah and the way your body stiffened when I laid my hand on your hip, restraining yourself from any reactions, how elegant.”

There was nothing to win. If you lose, Lotor would lose as well. You lose your facade and he would lose his, getting to see the real him.

“You do not impress me with those words, prince Lotor.” You attacked again.

“That is not my plan, doctor, and clearly not my wish.” He said, making you wonder. What was his wish?

He just obtained the talk with the Paladins, what was he going for now?

“And what is your wish if I may ask?” You asked truly curious, trying not to break the eye contact.

Knowing that you'd ask this, Lotor approached his lips to tell them without touching them. His next words hit your lips that were longing for a kiss.

“For you to continue to fascinate me.”


End file.
